


Solo

by bili_bili



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: But it's not what it seems, F/F, Jennie is heartbroken, Lisa suposedly cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Lisa cheated on Jennie, or so Jennie thinks.





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school assignment and decided that I should post it, so hope you like it!

“Innocent and delicate.

I’m tired of pretending.”

Jennie tried to hold in her tears as she began singing, spotting her ex, Lisa in the crowd just seconds before.

_ Tired of pretending you might still love me. _

“I’m done.”

_ Done with your lies, done with giving you my everything. _

“What are you up to?

Where are you?

Did you eat?

Goodnight.”

_ The last goodnight you’ll ever hear from me. _

A few tears escaped her eyes as she continued with her performance, locking eyes with Lisa.

“Baby

Darling

Honey.

I miss you.

It’s all useless.”

_ It's useless for me to try to get you back, to act like you might possibly still love me. _

“You got me like.

This is not a touching love story.”

_ More like not a love story at all. _

“No romance

No sincerity.”

Jennie caught sight of her best friend, Jisoo, sitting near the front, looking slightly concerned.

“I’m sorry.

But I’m not sorry.”

Jennie glanced again at Lisa, only to feel her heart breaking more as she smiled her soft, loving smile, to the girl next to her, the smile that used to be directed at her, she held back her sobs for her fans, but let tears roll down her cheeks.

“From today on.

I’ll be shining solo.

I’ll be shining solo.”

She tried to put Lisa out of her mind as she concentrated on the back beat of the song, and the cheers of her fans, but she couldn't she was only thinking Lisa, Lisa, Lisa.

“I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo.

I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo.”

She paused for a moment as Lisa disappeared into the crowd, only to start again as she realized she'd been staring for a second to long.

“I used to be your girl.

Now I’m used to being the goat.

You’re sitting on your feelings.

I’m sitting on my throne.

I ain't got no time for the troubles in your eyes.

This time I’m only looking at me myself and I.

I’m going solo.”

She stared out at her fans and smiled for them. What most fans called her angel smile, how she got her nickname 'baby angel' from Lisa.

“I’ma do it on my own now.

Now that you're alone got you looking for a clone now.

Solo.

That’s how I’m getting down.

Destined for this and the crown.”

_ I'll reach my crown, my peak, I'll try to forget about you Lisa. Though I doubt it's possible, I loved you so much. _

“Sing it loud like!

This is not a touching love story.

No romance.

No sincerity.”

Jisoo caught the eye of the other girl, Jennie now recognized her as Jisoo's ex, Chaeyoung, they'd broken up soon after Lisa and Jennie did.

“I’m sorry.

But I’m not sorry.

From today on.

I’ll shine solo.

I’ll shine solo.”

Jennie continued to stare at Chaeyoung, trying to think of why she left Jisoo, the pair seemed so in love, then again that's what she thought she had with Lisa. Love.

“I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo

I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo.”

Jennie spotted Lisa weaving back through the crowd, looking worried and stressed.

_ I wonder if she saw her parents, I remember how much she feared them. _

“After the relationship, romance, emotion.

There’s breakup, tears, regret, longing.”

_ Is this longing in my heart wrong? Is it wrong for me to still love you, when you love someone else? _

“I like being alone.

I can be true to myself.”

_ Maybe for once, I can hear words of truth come from your lips, maybe I'll finally move on. _

“Like the flowing wind.

Like the stars above the clouds.

I want to go far away.

I want to shine brightly.

Now I’m going solo.

I’ll shine solo.

I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo

I’m going solo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo”

Jennie finished the last line and finally let the tears fall freely down her face.

As she disappeared backstage, she locked eyes with Lisa, who seemed as if she was filled with regret.

Regret she could never tell Jennie, regret that she hurt her, that she seemed to be broken, she wished she could fix it, but she knew she couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shitty fics again, leave kudos if this was okay, or not idk. Let me know if you want a back story.


End file.
